Primer Amor
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Porque todos conocimos al primer amor en algún momento de nuestras vidas ¿Verdad caballeritos de bronce? .:. Ikki y ya terminé 8D... perdonenme por la tardanza ; ; ¡FELIZ CUMPLE DREW!
1. Edipo

Disclaimer: Ok, creo que es obvio que Saint Seiya no me pertenece. La serie es del ochenta y tantos y por esas épocas mis padres aun ni sabían que llegaría a sus vidas.

Como el título lo dice, son muy cortas historias sobre los primeros amores de nuestros caballeritos de bronce :D ¡Que conste que el primero! Porque… ¿apoco no son los más lindos? Mi primer amor fue en el jardín de niños XD. Ok ya, comencemos.

**Advertencias:**  
>-A lo mejor lo sienten medio OoC. Es mi gran falló como ficker, así que siempre lo pongo.<p>

* * *

><p>Él nunca lo negaría: amaba a su madre.<p>

A diferencia del resto de sus amigos el conto con la dicha de conocerla, de ser atendido y visto por ella… de ser cuidado, querido y amado. Su madre fue la primera mujer en su mundo. Y hubo momentos en los que no podía evitar sentir que en realidad era _su mundo. _Así que sabía perfectamente que el ser feliz a lado de otra mujer sería algo difícil de llevar a cabo, incluso dudó el poder enamorarse si sus sentimientos y recuerdos seguían atormentándolo.

Sin embargo, sabiamente dicen que uno sobre el corazón no manda…

Fue inmediato, rápido, conciso... no hubo necesidad de presentaciones, citas o conocerse el uno al otro. Le basto con solo salvarle la vida y verla; sentir su corazón acelerarse, que el sonrojo imperceptible de sus mejillas fuera constante, buscarla cada que podía con la mirada y sentir una felicidad satisfactoria cuando la veía actuar igual, y avergonzarse al saberse descubierta.

¿Si eso no era amor entonces que era?

¿Si no le gustó Eri entonces porque reaccionar así?

Porque estaba seguro que su blanca piel, sus ojos verde oscuro y esa bella cabellera rubia, así como la obvia diferencia de edad no tenía nada que ver... ni el dichoso complejo de Edipo del que decían padecía.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<br>-El comentario sobre la diferencia de edad es porque: Segun esto, Eri es maestra en el orfanato, y pues **al menos** debería tener como 19-20 años... Bueno, eso basandome en estandares de la preparación de un maestro en méxico n_nU

* * *

><p>Hyoga no quieras negar la verdad D:<p>

Recién vi la película de Eris (principal razón por la que empezó esta locura). Debo decir que las reacciones de Eri y Hyoga eran muy divertidas, en especial porque a los dos se les notaba el interés… pero nimodo u_u el ErixHyoga solo fue posible en esa movie porque la tipa no volvió a salir. Y aunque considero lo del "complejo de Edipo" demasiado exagerado para él (para mí que solo tiene mamitis aguda XD), es muy divertido adjudicárselo.

En fins... esto no lo checo mi Beta, así que cualquier error haganmelo saber :D

PD: reviews plis!


	2. ¿Amiga?

Disclaier: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor. Si fuera mía siento que, no sé, habría muchos memes de internet (Protegerían a Dios Eolo, serían los Santos de Canaca -en honor al primer santo LOL- y su fuente de poder sería el Fua). Así que debemos gracias a esas intervenciones divinas que hacen posible que **NO** sea mía :D

* * *

><p>Muchas veces, al repasar el concepto de amiga en su cabeza, se encontraba con la sorpresa (grata o non-grata) de que podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano a quienes tienen el honor de llevar tal título… siendo sinceros ni si quiera necesitaba tantos. Con dos era suficiente. Y que conste que estamos hablando de amigas, mujeres, féminas… En fin, solo eran dos.<p>

Saori y _June._

Sin embargo, muchas veces, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño –como esa noche- y después de una bizarra secuencia de pensamientos, llegaba a la rubia que había dejado atrás en la isla de Andrómeda. Y sonreía de una manera tan gustosa que hasta le extrañaba. Pero bueno, no podían culparlo si el simple hecho de recordarla le provocaba felicidad.

_June._

La había conocido llegando a la isla. Ella sin lugar a dudas había sido su primera y única amiga ahí. Los demás podían ser considerados conocidos… lo cual no quería decir que no los apreciaba, pero comparar lo que sentía por ellos con lo que sentía por June no era posible. Así que, siempre que llegaba a esa conclusión, se detenía. Repasando siempre esa frase:

_Lo que sentía por June_.

La confusión lo invadía, por algún momento, pensando en todo lo que sentía por ella, y lo que sentía por Ikki, sus amigos y obviamente Saori. Porque sin lugar a dudas, todos ellos eran una parte valiosísima en su vida, sin ellos no sería quien era hoy en día. Y Saori, muy por encima de su papel de Diosa era alguien a quien también quería.

_Pero June…_

Siempre le resultaba difícil explicarlo.

Y era en esos momentos en que aparecía la única respuesta posible; esa que muchos alegaban, alguien de su edad no comprendería:

_¿Amaba a June?_

Pero resultaba difícil explicarlo. En especial porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a: Suigin Walker, Tot12, Alyshaluz y Sweet Victory por sus reviews. Chicas son re-bien apreciados ;o; no saben cuanto.<p>

Debo confesar que si seguí con Shun, es porque creí que sería el más problemático u_ú. Digo, sabemos de June, que ella lo quería mucho, pero así que sepamos de esos dos como sabemos de Shiryu y Sunrei e Ikki y Esmeralda ¡Pues no! Y sí, escogí a June por lo mismo. Es la única conocible de Shun y pues no quería poner un Oc e_e También, siento que aunque Shun sea el más sensible y así, como todo niño de 13 años, entrando en plena adolescencia tendría sus dudas respecto a este tipo de sentimientos nuevos.

Y debo decir, a modo de aclaración, que si puse a Eri y no a Fler, bueno es porque si tomamos en cuenta la "aparente" cronología, Hyoga conoció primero a Eri ;)

PD: dejen reviews!  
>PD2: Ya saben! cualquier error haganmelo saber para intentar modificarlo!<br>PD3: FUA!


	3. La Primera y la Última

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Si lo fuera ya hubieran salido las "Musas de Apolo" nomás porque sí y con el simple propósito de andar de latosas con los Santos de Athena :B (Ejemplo: Musa 1: ¡Uuuh que tu mamá pintanto topes con acuarelas en tiempos de lluvia! *insertar trollface*. Así que, see, no es mío es de su respectivo autor cuyo nombre no recuerdo por el momento -asesínenme plis-.

Este va dedicado a SweetVictory quien quería leer el de Shiryu :D

* * *

><p>Shiryu, aun temiendo sonar irónico, podía decir que no era ciego a sus sentimientos. Positivos o negativos, él sabía nombrarlos. Y era una cualidad que agradecía poseer. Sabía lo que sentía, podía identificarlo al instante y saber cómo tratarlo…<p>

Otra cosa era que se hiciera el desentendido, o como el que no sabía ni que lo rodeaba, con tal de evitar problemas que afectaran a quienes quería.

Como aquella vez que le preguntaron: _¿Qué pasa con Sunrei? _Y como si no captara la verdadera intención de la pregunta, su respuesta fue un simple: _"Nada que yo sepa, está muy bien y en casa."_

Obviamente sus amigos se desilusionaron ante la respuesta, pero ahí también hiso como que no lo notó, pues Sunrei era un tema delicado. Tan delicado que prefería que solo fuera cosa de él y nadie más. Porque solo él podía comprender esos sentimientos que la china había logrado despertar en él, además de la naturaleza de esa relación a distancia, y que sin palabras formales había logrado hacerle tanto bien.

Comprendía el deseo de Sunrei, en oírlo pronunciar esas _exactas palabras, _pero sabía que ella estaba consciente de que en esos momentos no podía decirlas. Al menos no con el compromiso que ameritaba.

Pero si de algo se había encargado Shiryu, era de hacerle ver, de una u otra manera, que lo haría. Que un "Te Amo" dicho de sus labios solo sería para ella y nadie más.

Sólo que eso era cosa suya y de ella…

* * *

><p>El título… no tiene mucho que ver… ¡Mentira! Si lo tiene, es bastante obvio: La primera y la única ¿Por qué? Es bastante obvio que la primera niña que trató bien a Shiryu fue Sunrei –recordemos que Saori era una canija XD- y la últimaporque bien dicen "no quiero ser el primero, quiero ser el último" XD. Además tiene más relación con el último párrafo.<p>

Me tarde porque las muy perras de mis musas se quedaron en Cancún y hasta ahorita se les esta inchando la gana de regresar.

Gracias por los reviews a: Tot12, Alyshaluz, Sweet Victory, alicexxshun y saQhra :D los amé mucho por eso ;o;

PD: Cualquier error háganmelo saber porfa!


	4. Incumplido

Disclaimer: En el remoto caso de que Saint Seiya me perteneciera, Afrodita **_my love~ _**no hubiera muerto ¬¬. Pero como no es mía, sino de su respectivo autor, pues Afrodita murió ;_;

* * *

><p>En algún momento, Seiya se preguntó a sí mismo –más no necesariamente esperando una respuesta-, si el momento en que tuviera que morir, lo haría tranquilamente y después de haber cumplido con cada una de las promesas que había hecho.<p>

Y reía, porque pensar en morir era demasiado pesimista de su parte. Pero lo hacía, porque si en realidad llegaba ese _inevitable_ momento, quería al menos poder hacerlo con una sonrisa diciéndose así mismo: "He terminado" y poder marchar en paz.

¿Pedía demasiado? A lo mejor. Pero era como le gustaría morir. Sabiendo que cumplió con su deber a Athena, que protegió a Saori, que sus amigos estaban bien, que había logrado re-encontrarse con Seika…

Mas, un amargo sabor de boca hacía acto de presencia, al darse cuenta de que solo una promesa no cumpliría. Aquella que había hecho antes de marcharse a Grecia y enfrentar a los entonces doce Caballeros Dorados.

Él le había prometido a Miho que regresaría con ella, para estar juntos.

Una mueca aparecía en su rostro y sus ojos sólo podían reflejar incertidumbre.

En aquel entonces, sus prioridades eran otras, y Miho era tan importante en su vida como lo son sus amigos y Saori, o tal vez hasta más… sólo que en el ahora eso había cambiado.

Ahora alguien más era el centro de sus pensamientos, ahora su deber se anteponía por sobre cualquier cosa y el simplemente no se daría la media vuelta o lo evadiría. Cumpliría como cumplía con todas sus promesas.

Pero no podía cumplirle a Miho. No ahora, antes tal vez. Antes si se hubiera quedado en Japón, antes cuando aún podía decirse dueño de su destino, cuando su mundo era otro y no su Diosa.

Y era por eso que jamás volvió a pensar en el momento en que moriría, o en _esa promesa. _Porque se daría cuenta de que, a pesar de ser tan sencilla, jamás la cumpliría, y hace tiempo que la mera posibilidad de hacerlo se había esfumado… haciéndolo dudar, en que si podría cumplir todas las demás.

Porque…

¿Cómo cumplir en _el ahora_, cuando le había fallado a quien había querido tanto sin si quiera intentarlo?

* * *

><p>Así es señoras y señores. Mándenle saludos a toda mi familia si lo desean, pero <strong>PARA MÍ<strong>, el primer amor de Seiya fue Miho. Y la dichosa promesa se hiso en el capítulo 40 del anime 8D.

**[*SPOILER*** Y estoy 100% segura que al final cumplirá, porque a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que en Next Dimension, lograrán salvar al pony, ¡y Saori se quedará en el pásado! Así que Seiya regresará con Miho… aunque preferiría verlo con Shaina, es Miho la indicada para nuestro prota u_ú –pero no me pondré a exponer porque lo creo-***FIN SPOILER*]**

En fin, debo decir que el tratar a Seiya fue complicado por el factor Saori. Pero creo que al final lo logré, demostrando el obvio amor/cariño/cosa-extraña que siente por su Diosa/Saori pero que SÍ sintió por Miho algo más allá de una amistad, pero que por circunstacias de la vida, las cosas no funcionaron e_é.

Gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews a: Sweet Viictory, Tot12, alicexxshun y Chiisana Hana ;D.

¡Y ahora solo falta Ikki! Y creo que todos sabemos quién es la chica de Ikki ;D

PD: ¡Cualquier error háganmelo saber!


	5. El mejor de los casos

Disclaimer: Si Saint Seiya fuera mío, no me haría pato y ya exigiría que pusieran a Ikki de Aries. Neta gente, ya saben que es lo queremos, y lo queremos ahora D:

* * *

><p>Cuando Shun llegó a su lado a para hablarle sobre su problema con June, Ikki no se molesto en ayudarlo. Le explicó que lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era preocuparse por algo así. Que tenían otras cosas en que ocupar su tiempo…<p>

En aquella ocasión en que Hyoga se vio sumamente interesado en aquella mujer, que resultó ser ni más ni menos que la encarnación de Eris, ni se molestó en comentar al respecto. De todos, Ikki fue el único que se dio cuenta del porque tanto interés del rubio con ella. Si sus amigos no podían superar sus traumas por ellos mismos él no tenía porque andarse metiendo. Cada quien carga con el peso que quiere.

De Shiryu no podía quejarse, era sensato y prudente. El no iba por ahí imaginando escenarios imposibles o haciéndose ilusiones que a la larga ningún bien le harían. Tenía que admitir que de todos era quien mejor llevaba las cosas.

Seiya era un caso perdido. Le desesperaba tanto que sólo quería darle un buen golpe en la cabeza para ver sí así entendía de una vez el problema. Y otras veces prefería hacerse de la vista gorda. Después de todo, su deber como equipo y caballero mucho tenía que ver con el deseo de su amigo.

Y él, Ikki, sin lugar a dudas era el mejor caso de todos.

Su deber era para con Saori. Sus pies estaban bien puestos en la realidad que le había tocado. Conocía el peso de sus errores y aceptaba que sólo él y nadie más podía cargarlos. No tenía que matarse con la duda, porque él estaba absolutamente seguro de sus sentimientos.

_**Amaba y seguiría amando a Esmeralda.**_

* * *

><p>DECIDADO ESPECIALMENTE A DREW AKA SWEET VIICTORY PORQUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS.<p>

Chica, tu eres la razón por la que morí de vergüenza y decidí darle punto final (AL FIN) a este fic que empeze hace un año y tuve el descaro de dejar abandonado. ¡ESPERO ME PERDONEN! ;_;

¡MILES DE GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS! LOS AMO.

Gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo, y por haber leído :)

Ya bye!  
>PD: HAPPY B-DAY DREW!<p> 


End file.
